


Careful, Lenny

by winterandmistletoe



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Author still hates spoilers, F/M, Humorish, Mentioned Sara Lance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 14:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6809239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterandmistletoe/pseuds/winterandmistletoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just another boring day in STAR-Labs. Until... Well...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Careful, Lenny

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked: CC, Past and Future!Snart “I’m not young” - “You are. Shut up”. Sorry, my English leaves much to be desired, if you’ll find any typos or mistakes let me know

“What a hell was that?” Cisco cried, blinking and really trying to see something after that super bright flash – not the Flash, Barry himself stood still, showing his unprotected back to Leonard Snart, but Captain Cold barely would take the opportunity to beat down annoying speedster, maybe because he was shocked as much as Barry.

“Okay, it was strange…” Cisco said then he finally started to distinguish people around himself.

“You have no idea.”

Snart – the one who stood near Allen kept his silence, but who then talke… Probably, another Leonard Snart in parka, with cold gun in the hand and goggles in other one?

He winced and turned around. “What the fuck you just did, Ramon? I’m in the middle of the battle, I have to come back until my people…” He noticed himself and get stuck. ”Oh.”

“Oh,” Snart Number One repeated. “Oh?!” He was definitely ready to direct his weapon to doppelganger instead of Allen, but Snart Number Two snorted.

“Careful, Lenny. That’s a bad thought.”

“Don’t call me…And why is that such a bad thought?”

Snart 2.0 shrugged. He seemed not really cared if his other version would try to kill him. “You just so young. You’ll regret that, you know it, I know it. So… Be a good boy and keep your mouth shut.”

“I’m not young,” mumbled Leonard a little nervous.

“You are. Shut up.” Stranger waged his finger at Cisco, “You – bring me back, now.”

“I-i-don… It’s not me! Wasn’t me!”

Snart Number Two rolled his eyes. “Of course, it’s Universe who want me to be here instead of good fight and my own… Well. Be reasonable, Ramon, why am I here? Among us you the only one who could possibly built time-messing-thing.”

“Maybe, but not today.”

“You seriously? You seriously.” Snart sighed. He wasn’t about to threaten people – which is strange, but not so much – he just seat down into Caitlin’s seat and put his feet up. “Okay, I probably could skip the fight. Any suggestions how to bring me back in 2020? Cause I really love my life and I don’t wanna lose it.”

“Why you would lose it?” Barry finally was able to talk. Deep down he liked Snart, well, that version of him looked a little tired but somehow more alive then old good thief next to him, but he was still Snart. Time-messing-thing? Definitely Snart, just future Snart.

“Because my lady would be really pissed if I miss my own damn event and I ‘m a little afraid of her being pissed. So that, connoisseurs, where I can steal a time travelling wedding car?”


End file.
